Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems and methods for integrating applications, and, more particularly to integrating software as a service (SaaS) applications.
Background of the Invention
Many software applications are offered as a “software as a service” (SaaS), wherein a user subscribes to access to an application hosted on remote server rather than purchasing an installation medium (e.g. CD). SaaS applications provide a challenge for integration with other applications. For example, a vendor may expose an application programming interface (API) for a SaaS application, but charge a fee for such access and impose confidentiality or other restrictions. Developers must further familiarize themselves with the API and accept any restrictions and conventions imposed by the API. Where a developer must integrate an application with multiple SaaS applications, the costs of doing so may be prohibitive.
The systems and methods disclosed herein provide an improved approach to integrating with SaaS and other applications.